This Is War
by MYDAY123
Summary: Raven is tried of the Milton Grimm's talk about "destiny". She starts a war against him. If it has enough reviews, I'll continue it.
1. Prologue

"Miss. Raven. You are being expelled from Ever After High, you will must never come here again," said the headmaster.

"What? Who's going to be the next Evil Queen then? You can't expell me!" said Raven.

"Yes, I can. The next Evil Queen will be Poppy O'Hair," he said.

"Poppy? She's the daugther of Rapunzel!"

"She's the second child of Rapunzel. She doesn't have a destiny, now she does," he said.

"You're evil! Apple and Daring are siblings, and you're making them marry? Now Poppy's going to be the Evil Queen?! I rather suffer and be the Evil Queen than her suffer!"

"Really? Alright then, Poppy well get expelled for not having a destiny and you will become the Evil Queen," he said.

"I'm tired of your sick jokes! I call a revalotion!"

"Fine then, Miss. Queen. You will regret it," he said.


	2. Rebels VS Royals

"Listen up!" yelled Raven. "We're having a war against Miton Grimm! Bring all your weapons out and fight! Pick your team, the Rebels or the Royals!" Raven pulled out her sword and raised it to the air.

Everyone started picking teams and fighting, it was a war zone.

"Raven! Think about our destinies! You can't do this!" yelled Apple. She knew it was no use, she had to pick a team.

"F-fine, then! I pick Royals!" yelled Apple.

However, it seemed that Apple picked the wrong team. The Rebels were winning.

"Maybe Milton Grimm can stop this," thought Apple. She looked at his office, where thousands of Rebels were trying to break down the door leading to the principal's office. Milton Grimm was too smart to stay in there. He had to know that this was going to happen. Where could he be?

"Welcome to Just Right! I'm your host, Blondie! Today, at Ever After High, it's a war zone. Blood is going everywhere and people are dying. Whose team are you on? Rebels or Royals? That's it for today. Thanks for Watching. Bye!" said Blonie to her MirrorPad. Suddenly, a sword was coming close to her. Too close.

"Blondie! Watch out!" Apple screamed. Blondie didn't hear Apple and was still uploading her video. Apple could never make it in time to save Blondie, but she still tried to. Luckily, Raven yelled at her fellow rebel to stop. Blondie hugged Raven.

"Thank you for saving me!" said Blondie.

"No problem. Do you think you can help me make everyone stop fighting?" asked Raven.

"What?! But you started it!" said Apple.

"I know, I just didn't think people would kill each other. I feel so gulity," said Raven.

"I don't think there's a way to stop this from happening," said Apple.

"Yeah," said Raven.

Apple took a deep breath and took Raven's sword. Raven's sword was beautiful. It was sliver with streaks of purple, and a dragon face was on it. This sword had evil power in it, the Evil Queen had this sword when she tried to take over the world. Apple knew that. Apple took another deep breath.

"W-what? Apple, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Um...I'm going to leave," said Blondie. She ran off.

"Apple, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"I-I need to f-fight in w-w-what I believe i-in," said Apple. She was really scared. Was she going to kill Raven?

"A-Apple, listen to me-"

Apple swung her sword at Raven. A dark magic blast hit Raven. Raven didn't expect it and fell on the ground, hurt.

Apple raised her sword at Raven and struck down on her. Raven grabbed the sword from Apple's hand.

"If you want to fight, then that's fine with me," said Raven. Raven tried to get up, but couldn't, giving Apple time to run away from her.

Dexter noticed his girlfriend laying on the floor, all alone and hurt.

"Raven!" he called out, but was stopped from reaching her by his brother, Daring Charming.

"What the heck?" said Dexter.

"Dexter, why are you helping that Rebel? You're a Royal. In fact, why are you even dating her?" asked Daring.

"'Cause I love her."

"Brother, if you do that, you will lose me. I will try to kill you, are you sure you want to help that Rebel?" asked Daring.

"I-I can't decide. I love both of you," said Dexter.

"Who do you choose?" asked Daring.

Dexter sighed.

"You," he said.

"Good," said Daring. Dexter stared at Raven. Raven stared back with understanding eyes. Eyes that knew he could not save her now. Slowly, Raven got up again. Raven didn't know that the sword was that powerful.

Suddenly, Rebels ran to her asking,"What do we do now?" and "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Inform the Rebels to go to the Dark Forest," said Raven.

"What about the monsters?" asked Cedar.

"I'll tell them to back off," said Raven. Everyone went to inform the other Rebels expect for Cedar, Cerise, and Maddie. Instead, they helped Raven get to the Dark Forest and fought whoever tried to attack them.

When all the Rebels were gone, Apple came out with the headmaster.

"Everyone, I'm sure you heard of the war. I will help you win thank you for choosing the winning team. Now, let's make a plan," said Milton Grimm.

The Royals cheered.


	3. Dexter's Choice

**I wasn't going to update this story because I didn't think anyone liked it, but here I am now, writing this chapter.**

"Our plan is for us to get ready for war. We must collect our weapons and make use of ourselves. If you don't want to fight, you could be a nurse or something," said Milton. "Go ahead and decide what you want to be. Apple, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Apple.

"Alright, follow me. I want to talk to you alone," said Milton.

"Okay."

Apple followed the headmaster to his office.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Apple.

"I want to make you the co-captain of the Royals," said Milton.

"Really? Wow, I'm so honored. Thank you!" said Apple happily.

"But with great power comes great responsibility! I want you to see if there's anyone who could be a spy. Anyone the Rebels might trust. Do you know someone you would suggest?"

"Um...well," stuttered Apple. Who should she mention? Maybe Dexter?

"Er...Dexter, her boyfriend."

"Good idea. Could you inform him that he is to leave the Royal base tomorrow?" asked Milton.

"Of course," said Apple. "Well, good bye!"

"Bye, Apple."

Apple left the office. She went back to the school's hallway, she was sure Dexter was there somewhere.

"Hey, Apple!" yelled Briar.

"Hi, Briar," said Apple. She walked towards Briar.

"Have you seen Dexter?"

"Yeah, I think he's somewhere near him. Why?" asked Briar.

"Milton wants me to be the co-captian. He asked my who could be a double agent, someone the Rebels would trust. So I said Dexter."

"Wow, are you sure about this?" asked Briar.

"Yeah," said Apple. "Why?"

"It's just that, do you think Dexter will agree to this?"

"Of course. He gets to see Raven and spend more time with her."

"Alright, then. Did he say anything else?"

"Um, with great power comes with great responsibility!" said Apple.

"More like, with great power comes with great need to take a nap! I'll be in my room, don't bother me," said Briar.

Apple laughed.

"Anyways, I should go look for Dexter," said Apple.

"Wait, before you go I need to ask you something," said Briar.

"Yes?"

"Well...do you think of Milton? I mean, he's making you and Daring, your brother, marry!" said Briar.

"It's a bit strange, but we get our happily ever after," said Apple.

"But what about the people who don't get as good as happy endings...like Raven?"

"You can't give everyone a happy ending, but Milton gave most of us a happy ending."

"What if...Raven's way will let us get our own happy endings?"

Apple gasped.

"You're not thinking about becoming a rebel are you?" asked Apple.

"Well, I'm thinking about it, to be honest," said Briar.

"Briar, the Rebels are very selfish people, the Royals are the right way," said Apple.

Suddenly, she spotted Dexter.

"Look, there's Dexter. I gotta go! Bye!" said Apple.

"Bye," said Briar. Apple walked to Dexter.

"Hi Dexter," said Apple.

"Oh, hi," said Dexter. "Is there something you need?"

Apple started talking to Dexter about what the headmaster said.

"I-I'm not so sure about this..."

"Come on, please?" asked Apple. She batted her eyelashes.

"Apple, I don't want to do this," said Dexter.

Apple stared at him. No one had ever been able to say no to Apple whenever she batted her eyelashes. Expect for the Rebels...

"You're a Rebel, aren't you?" asked Apple.

"W-what? No," said Dexter.

"But your dating Raven, you're a Rebel," said Apple.

"N-no, I'm not."

"Dexter, you have to pick. The Rebels or the Royals?"

"I don't-"

"What's it going to be?"


	4. A Death and A Killer

**I really didn't expect so many reviews, thank you people! Also, sorry about bashing daring in this chapter, I don't like him. And who should he end up with? Let me know it the reviews!**

"Rebels," said Dexter.

"What...why?" asked Apple.

"Raven's there," he said.

"What about me?" asked Daring.

"What about Darling? She's a Rebel," said Dexter.

"I'm afraid we'll have to kill you," said Daring.

"What?" asked Dexter.

"Charge!" yelled Daring.

"Guys, are you sure we should..."

"Apple, it's for the greater good," said Daring. All the Royals were attacking Dexter.

"No! Please don't!" screamed Dexter.

Dexter was good at sword-fighting, but against all the Royals? Yeah, he didn't have a chance.

"AHHHH!" screamed Dexter. His leg has been cut off. Faybelle grabbed it.

"Score one for F-A-Y-B-E-L-L-E!" cheered Faybelle. "Yeah, that's right! I was the one who cut off his leg!"

Suddenly, Briar lashed out on her, stabbing her in the chest. The Sword was pink and filled with thorns. It went through Faybelle's body, the end sticking out of her back.

"B-Briar! What are you doing?" asked Apple.

Faybelle fell to the ground, dead.

"I-I just killed someone!" said Briar, in shock. Faybelle has always been one of Briar's friends, despite their destinies.

"Bloody Murderer!" screamed Dexter.

Dexter and Briar quickly ran away to the Dark Forest the Rebels were in. They were out of sight.

While running away, Dexter fell to the ground.

He only had one leg, he couldn't run. His leg needed medical attention.

Briar carried him up and ran towards the forest.

"Raven! Help!" yelled Briar.

"What's going on-Dexter? Oh my crowns, what happened to you?" asked Raven.

"His leg was cut off my Faybelle. We're Rebels now," said Briar.

"Darling! Help! Dexter needs medical attention!" yelled Raven.

Darling rushed to Dexter. She carried him away.

"I hope he's okay, I don't want him to die because of me," said Raven. "Maddie, can you show Briar around?"

"Sure!" said Maddie. "Follow me!"

Maddie started hopping towards the forest. Briar followed.

"Maddie, I can I tell you something? You promise not to judge me?" she asked.

"Sure, Briar."

"Um...I k-killed Faybelle."

Maddie stopped and stared at Briar.

"Was in an accident?"

"Kinda, I just wanted to get her off of Dexter, before she can do anything else, and then I did that."

"You didn't mean it, so I guess it's okay. Just...be more careful next time, okay?" asked Maddie.

Briar nodded.

"Thanks for not judging me," said Briar.

"Your welcome!" said Maddie. "Oh, look at the time! It's tea time! Care to join me?"

Briar laughed.

"Sure."

 **O_O...what did I just write? At least this chapter ended on a happy note. Who expected Briar to be a killer? *No one raises their hand***

 **Faybelle's the first death, whose next? Dun dun dun!**


End file.
